


Clownery

by GoSora



Series: Gendrya One shot AU style [15]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Hospital clown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22976614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoSora/pseuds/GoSora
Summary: So imagine Gendry being a mechanic and part time clown, working at hospitals and birthdays cause he loves kids. And then he has to work this birthday party for a little girl, turning 10, who broke her leg. And the little girl is a Stark... And Aryas niece!Well, this is that story. Be ready for a little swearing and a lot of sexual tension.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Series: Gendrya One shot AU style [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1395331
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Clownery

Being a certified clown was pretty cool. And being around kids was great. But maybe a quick introduction was in order. He was Gendry Waters, age 25, mechanic who worked a full time job, but he still made time to do clown things in his spare time and preform at kids birthday parties. That and hospitals.

Today was sorta a combination. A little girl, who was turning ten had broken her leg and well, she needed some cheering up. 

And he had been called in to do just that. Getting his shoes that was ten sizes to large he grabbed the last few things he needed before walking inside. 

Walking in he spotted the birthday child, Celia. Poor girl had a complicated and bad break that left her entire right leg in a cast. Sitting in a wheel chair the girl was smiling and laughing with a man who he figured was her father. Red hair and well, a tall man, not unlike himself.

Putting his things down in a corner that was hidden he got his nose and then started the first out of three parts. 

Walking out he stumbled and fell as he tried to greet the girl, making the rest of the room laugh. He then presented himself and was told her name, her full name. A proud little wolf that one. Celia Stark, eldest grandchild of Eddard Stark and eldest of the three children born to Robb Stark. 

A proud little wolf, who had the sweetest laughter. He did his job and was right on time as he introduced their food before he walked to his small corner. 

This was where he was when a woman approached. Pink flowy locks framed her face and intelligent grey eyes watched him as he removed his red nose.

“Thank you for this Mr. Waters or what ever your name is. Celia hasn't laughed this much since she broke her leg,” the woman said in a quiet voice.

“Gendry, my name is Gendry Waters. And she is a sweet little kid that one. Proud but kind. I have a nose for those things. But you stood in the back, are you a par of her family?” he asked and tilted his head as he looked at her.

“I am her favourite aunt. Robb, the red head, is my brother, believe it or not. And Arya is my name,”

“Well, m'lady,” be bowed as he tried to make her smile. Managing to make her laugh he smiled at her. 

“Do you always call women “Lady” or is it just women you are trying to impress?” she raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, I save the m'ladies for rainy days. Or for young girls who needs a cheering up. That or their pretty aunts,” cue a wink as he found the things he would need for the next part of his act. She let out a small huff to cover her laughter and he looked up at her with an arrow stuck to his forehead, making her laugh out loud again.

“No, but on a serious note, I need a volunteer for the next part, do you know someone who would want to act a fool with me?” he was gonna make another person a clown for his next section and might as well ask the aunt if she knew anyone. 

“Maybe me? I mean I am known to basically do anything for Celia already and I can fall gracefully and not hurt myself. Former gymnast and dancer so,” she shrugged as she pulled the arrow from his head and he replaced it with a flower crown.

“Okay, sure. But do you wanna make your own clown persona or do you wanna let me figure out what clown you are with the kids?” he was still digging in his bag for something as he waited for her answer. 

“Let the kids have fun, they probably know what they wanna see, right?” she said and he reached his hand out to her, having found what he was looking for. She placed her hand below his and a small plastic bag with a new nose in was dropped into her hand. He looked up at her and she smiled down at him. 

“Arya the clown huh,” 

“But you should be prepared, I have a question that can change that. Usually I have to ask what you are to me, when we are clowns. I have had mothers, fathers, daughters and sons, sisters and brothers. And one wife, I think. I wont do anything unnecessary but you should know there is a chance your clown is married to mine,” he explained as he stood up and she nodded.

“Are you asking for my consent?” he raised an eyebrow at this but then slowly nodded.

“Do what is needed. Can't be much either way, since the kids are ten, but do your worst,” she winked at him and then put on her nose.

Looking at her closely he noticed just how small she was, yet the way she acted. It was if she owned the entire room... It made her seem taller somehow, made her seem less small in a weird way. 

Looking out over the kids he noticed it was nearly time.

“Nose off and then it is nearly show time,” he grabbed a few extra things and then smiled at Arya before he got his nose back on and then let all serious thoughts leave his head, switching into clown mode. 

The food was removed from the table and he noticed Arya follow him as she hide her nose in her hand. She sat down with the kids as he started the second part.

“Now kids, I am just a clown. A lonely clown and so I have found another clown to clown with me. But I have lost the clown. Can you help me get my friend to reveal him or herself?” he asked and all of them yelled and screamed yes.

Calling for the clown three times Arya stood up and held her hand up sorta shyisly.

She had put on her nose and looked around, acting shy, but he knew better from their interaction.

“Aunt Arya is a clown!” Celia gasped and covered her mouth with both of her hands as Arya walked over to him and tried to hide behind him, failing, making the kids laugh.

“Yes, she is indeed a clown. But she is shy. I think she needs help figuring out what kind of clown she is. Do you guys wanna help me, help her?” 

A loud YES was heard and then the fun started. First he needed to know what she was to him and he saw Robb whisper something to Celia, before she laughed.

“She is your WIFE!” the birthday kid declared and so he looked down at Arya, who nodded. 

He quickly found a cheap plastic ring and took her hand in his, while she acted like a blushing bride. After the ring had been put on her finger she reached up and kissed his cheek, making him fall over. She acted all worried as the kids laughed their pants off. No literally, he was worried that they might piss their pants...

Slowly building Mr and Mrs Waters up, they acted accordingly to what the kids agreed on. Mrs Waters was the shy clown who was trying to help the hopeless mess that was her husband. 

In the telling of their story Celia or maybe her father through Celia made requests for them to hug, fall over each others feet and a kiss even happened. But they were very aware of the ordinance and the age that the group had, so nothing got to intense, even if he did enjoy every last bit of it. Their act ended with him presenting the cake or trying to and his clown wife had to help him and correct him. 

Stepping over to the side again they both removed their noses as the children had cake. 

“Are your brother trying to set us up or something?” he asked and she nodded.

“I am that one person who never dates. Everyone is trying to set me up with anyone they know, but non has gotten as much action as you have,” she answered and he looked at her surprised.

“But why?”

“I just haven't felt like it. By the way, thank you for a good first kiss,” 

He just starred at her and she looked back at him being completely serious. 

“That kiss doesn't really count. It was weak. You shouldn't count it as your first kiss, you deserve better than that for a first kiss,” he was baffled. She was beautiful and seemed sweet. And then she looked up at him through her lashes and fuck.

“It was my first kiss, but you can always show me how it is really supposed to be done,” 

Her words and the way she looked at him made him crack. Stepping closer to her, he cupped her face and leaned down. Pressing his lips to hers, gently yet determined, he kissed her. It took her a few seconds to respond and then he felt her arms wrap around him, as she kissed him back. 

He continued to be gentle and soft till they both needed a little air. Letting her breath for a few short moments he kissed her again and this time she took initiative to deepen the kiss, something he wasn't against and so he let her start it off, before he helped her and then the dance started. A little power struggle he won because he had a little experience, and that was more than what she had.

Pulling back he gave her a final kiss, a quick little one and she finally opened her eyes that was dark with desire. 

And that was when they heard a light laughter. Turning around Celia looked at them with a huge grin on her face.

He expected Arya to move away from him or well, for her to do anything but what she did. She just turned around, dropping one arm, but moving the other around him so they could both face her niece.

“Gendry and Arya sitting in a tree, K I S S I N G!” the girl sang and he looked down at her aunt who nodded.

“I mean, he isn't a bad kisser, and I had to kiss someone at some point. But do you approve?” 

He wasn't really following her thought on needing the approval of a kid to kiss someone so he just watched and waited for it all to make sense.

“I approve. I would love a clown uncle! Will you please be my clown uncle?” and now he had two Starks looking at him with large grey eyes. 

How had he gotten himself into this? That was a great question for another time. For now he just followed his heart and wrapped his arm around Arya's small waist. 

“I mean we just meet, but our clown personas are already married so I can be her clown uncle, right?” he send the question over to Arya.

“I mean he is one hell of a kisser and he is good with kids. Guess I shouldn't complain right?” 

“But Gendry, what do you do when you aren't being a clown?” Celia asked and he looked at the young wolf.

“I fix cars. I have done this all my life. I repair new and old cars and have the oldest, most crappy looking car myself because well, she was my first love and my first car,” he explained and both looked at him, raising their eyebrows.

“Come, I'll show you, she is visible from the window,” releasing Arya he put on his nose again before he pushed the chair over to the window and then lifted Celia up so she could see the red wreck of a car that was his baby.

“Fun fact. It just looks bad, but everything below the hood of the car is high quality. But no one expects it when it looks like that and so no one wants to steal it or touch it. I have seen people avoid parking next to it because of how bad it looks,” 

Celia laughed and Arya nodded before he were about to place the birthday child back in her chair.

“My butt hurts from sitting so long...” the little girl said in a low voice and used puppy eyes on him. He looked at Arya who shrugged and did the “I don't know” face.

“It is your birthday Lady Stark so tell me, what does the Lady demand?” he asked and she smiled.

“I demand a hug from my aunt and then to be carried for a small walk with you two,” 

“As our Lady commands so it shall be,” Arya and he said in unison. Nodding they looked out over the rest of the children who were still eating cake. Arya nodded to her brother who nodded back and then they went on a small walk in the wing for children, before they took a quick turn outside. Carrying Celia the entire way was a small work out but she seemed to become so much more happy and well, that made it worth it so he didn't regret it one bit.

Arya had been walking right next to him the entire time, even going so fare as to wrap her arm around him at times, and hide behind him to laugh. 

Arriving back he placed her on her chair and then Arya followed him to his corner where she put on her nose.

“So, dear wife, will you gather the kids while I get my balloons ready?” he asked smiling at her and she nodded before she disappeared and he then heard her voice as she got the troops together. The kids were quiet when he came out, a quick balloon flower in one hand and a flower crown over his arm. 

“My Lady,” he said as he stumbled but managed to stay on his feet on the way over to Celia. Then he placed the crown on Arya's head and everyone laughed when she pretended to be super shy. 

And then he started to make balloons for everyone. Handing Arya a pump for air and some balloons as well she tried to learn, but she failed and pretended to cry about it. So he pulled a long scarf out of his sleeve, making the kids laugh again and making it hard for her to keep her composure.

Making more balloon things he ended it with a flower for Arya and with that a small note. 

“If you ever need another kiss or a clown husband just text me,” he whispered and she nodded over to the corner where his things still were. 

Following her because well, he needed his stuff and because he was intrigued, he wasn't really surprised when she spun around as they stepped out of view from the kids. He walked over and looked down at her while her eyes grew increasingly darker. Placing a hand on his cheek she lead his face down to hers and kissed him. Kissing her back he wrapped her in his arms.

No, he never did this, but there was just something there that he couldn't explain. A need of sorts? He just wanted her right there in his arms. For how long you may wonder. And surprisingly he wanted her for as long as she wanted to stay. 

Pulling back when he needed air he saw a light flush on her cheeks and just pulled her in so her face was pressed to his shirt and her head hidden under his chin. 

“Just wanna point out that I never do this, like ever. But today. Even if this is all it is, then I will remember today for the rest of my life,” he whispered and he could feel her wrap her arms around him, hiding even more in his arms.

“I am so gonna call you over one day. Promise,” she whispered back. And then they just remained there for what seemed like no time at all, but might have been a few minutes. Just standing together. 

What the hell was wrong with them? No really, they had known each other for how long and he could already see her run around in his apartment. Maybe he was mad, maybe she was perfection, maybe this was all just a dream. But he had never dreamt of anything as sweet as this so it must be real. Maybe, okay forget this maybe, he was in love, that was a fact. He was smitten by a Stark. 

But before he knew it she had to leave and he had work. He watched her as he left and went to his car looking like a sad clown. No literally. He was still wearing his nose and looked like a sad puppy.

The next week went by and is head was a mess. His mates were teasing him for being so distracted but he was going over every last detail of their encounter. The first conversation, the first kiss. The times they fell on purpose and he somehow managed to make her land on top of him so he didn't crush her. 

He remembered her words about it being her first kiss and then how the next kiss had felt. The sensation had been indescribable, it had been perfection and he was still dreaming about it. Well, that kiss and the next two. 

He hadn't heard a pip from her until his phone rang at around 9:30 PM Saturday evening. Picking it up he wasn't sure who it was.

Gendry: Hello...

Arya: Gendry, it is Arya. So I am sorry I haven't been able to call earlier but work and well fighting doctors is a thing I do. But I was wondering if you could come over. 

Gendry: Come over? Like now?

Arya: Yes, right now. If you wanna come please bring a set of PJ, just...

Gendry: PJ? You want me to spend the night?

Arya: Well... we sorta have a family brunch tomorrow and everyone always nags me, BUT if I bring a hot clown then no one can try and set me up with their best friends cousins or something.

Gendry: So I am your beard? 

Arya: My hot beard that is an amazing kisser. Now are you coming or did I read the situation wrong?

Gendry: Oh, I'm coming, but why the PJ?

Arya: Everyone likes to show off at brunch. You probably look great shirtless and well, I look amazing pantsless so on PJ, two people, making my sister jealous for once and making my mother choke on her tea. 

Gendry: Am I nothing but a piece of meat to you?

He is packing a small bag as he talks to her, grabbing his keys and a headset, putting the call in the headset so he can in fact drive and not just randomly crash.

Arya: You are much more than that. You are warm and probably nice to sleep with, just saying. Now how fare are you?

Gendry: I'm in my car.

Arya: The red monster? Brave man!

Gendry: Just send me the address woman and leave my poor car out of it.

Arya: * gives him the address * Tell me when you get close and then I'll give you the code and make sure our mad dog doesn't eat you.

Gendry: Wait, you have a dog?

Arya: We have wolfs and well, the dog is more a Hound than a dog. 

Gendry: Okay, what ever you say... Wolfs?!?

Arya: Dad found some pups like ten years ago and well, they have been with us since. I have Nymeria, my half brother Jon has Ghost, Robb has Grey Wind, Bran has Summer, Sansa has Lady and my baby brother Rickon named his Shaggydog because he was a kid when he bonded with his pup. They practically grew up together and they will still do random naps after he is done with school work. 

Gendry: Wolfs for the wolfs... guess I shouldn't be too surprised. 

Arya: But don't worry, all but Shaggy are usually sleeping in a large pile of fur in our garage that is locked. Because well, some of us come home late or wanna sneak in someone and having a pack of wolfs just attack is not really that good. 

Gendry: Have you ever tried to sneak someone in before?

Arya: My self? Nope. I already told you that you are the first.

Gendry: Still pissed that your first kiss was so weak.

Arya: Still dreaming about it, even if kisses two to four was better.

Gendry: So that wasn't just me?

Arya: Nope, I have barely been able to think straight.

Gendry: My friends have /Bullied/ me for day dreaming all week.

Arya: Awwww, that is sweet. 

Gendry: So I'm driving down this road to a main gate.

Arya: Okay, here is the deal. My brothers and well Sansa's boyfriend are not the brightest. So maybe park outside the gate first of all and then the password is “WOLF” aka 9653

Gendry: Parking now. But that password... 

Arya: I know... It is way to easy if you think about it. 

Gendry: Getting my things, 9653, and I'm in. Now follow the yellow brick road?

Arya: Be on the look out for a tall, swearing man. He will find you and then you just put me on speaker, okay!

Gendry: So... wait I see someone, hold on.

He quickly puts the phone on speaker as the person walks straight for him.

“What the hell is a little /cunt/ like you doing here. This is /private property/, now get the /fuck/ off this /property/!” the man said. Gendry just held up the phone, making sure Arya got everything.

Arya: Sandor, he is not a cunt. He is here for me, now breath and let him get up to the main house.

Gendry shrugged and the man glared at him.

“Hurt her and I will /hunt/ you down and /kill/ you,” the old man said and Gendry nodded.

“I'm not gonna hurt her. But if I do then I know who to find,” 

Arya: … You two are fucking wack...

Sandor points up the road and leaves without a word and Gendry puts the call into his headset again as he walks on.

Gendry: That man was...

Arya: Intense, we know. He sorta bonded to Sansa and I. Is super protective and will beat up anyone who tries anything. Sansa was out one time and something nearly happened but he came in and saved her last minute.

Gendry: Well, he seem to be a good man to have on your side. And I am outside the house. This place is /huge/!

Arya: Look up.

He looked up and in a window on the top floor was a silhouette of a woman. A petite woman, perfectly shaped. Fuck. 

Gendry: Are you coming down to pick me up or are you gonna guide me up?

Arya: Don't really feel like dressing up so follow my directions.

Gendry: Hold on one sec, how much or little are you wearing?

Arya: Underwear, now walk inside and...

And then instructions followed. Whispering back he did his best to find his way through the halls while making little to now sound, so he wasn't spotted by a random family member. 

Getting up to the top floor she told him to look for an open door and then she hung up. He moved slowly and then saw a small ray of light, coming from one of the doors. Walking over he peaked in and there she was. 

Back facing him, wearing nothing but a bra and a pair of black panties. He slipped inside and placed his bag next to the door, before he turned around to close it.

Turning back around she had moved or rather turned around. Looking over her shoulder at him he lost his breath and mind at the same time.

Taking a deep breath he slowly moved closer to her. 

“Hey,” 

“Hey, you made it,” she replied and he nodded.

Crap he was nervous and she just seemed so calm for some reason. So calm and confident. 

“Take of your jacket and well, make yourself comfortable,” she said and walked past him to sit on her bed, legs crossed, covering her legs with her blanket. Thank the Gods. 

What had he gotten himself into. He was alone in the room with the most beautiful woman he had ever meet and she was practically naked. He had been invited over to spend the night and now said beauty was watching him closely as he removed his jacket, revealing a simple black t-shirt.

He didn't however stop there as he did remove that shirt as well. He was being very distracted by her perfectly shaped chest and well, this was one way of testing the waters and maybe get less distracted. So he walked over and pulled his shirt down over her head. 

She looked at him and blinked a few times, not seeming to understand why he had just done that.

“You were being distracting. Now I can look at you and not have to restrain myself as much,” he explained and she smiled at this, rolling her eyes.

“I did call you over for some alone time so distracting you was my goal,” 

“Well, I'm not just going to jump you. You deserve better than me just coming over like this,”

“What is it with you and me deserving better?” she asked and looked up at him. He sighed and sat down, taking her hands in his. 

“Well, Your first kiss was a random kiss, made possible because your brother and niece wanted it to happen and well,” he played with her fingers, smiling as they fit so perfectly between his.

“You, Arya Stark, deserves the world. This isn't just a random thing for me. It isn't casual. I want /this/ to be special. I want /us/ to be special and so I won't just randomly bang you, or randomly do anything to you. I want to do this /right/ and I want you to feel happy and loved and all that. You deserve it. You deserve happiness and joy and now I'm just rambling. Did I get the point across that you mean the world to me? And that it is crazy because we have only known each other for hours and then...” he let out a breath and looked at her face.

Her eyes were sparkling, quite literally, as she looked at him and he smiled at her, receiving a small smile back.

“Well,” she said and moved over till she was sitting with her face right in front of his. Releasing her hands he moved his hands to grab her waist, pulling her over so she was straddling him, while her hands moved to his neck and upper chest. Then she slowly moved them around his neck, eyes still locked. 

Both of their breaths seemed light as she moved around a little to find the best position for her legs. His hands remained on the outside of the shirt while this was going on, and tried to keep his cool. He wasn't just gonna give in, he wanted this to be so much more than a simple “booty call”. And it seemed like she wanted that as well.

He noticed her eyes wander down over his chest, before her eyes snapped back up and she leaned in. Tilting his head ever so slightly he smiled as she came closer and was ready when her lips touched his.

The kiss started out gentle enough. It was sweet, it was good, but they both knew that this was simply foreplay. It was the first step in the long journey that might take the entire night.

His arms wrapped tightly around her torso and her arms wrapped around his neck as the kiss deepened. He still tried to keep a clear head and managed it, somehow. Breaking the kiss to breath he loosened his grip on her a little. 

“I just told you that you own my heart, now, a kiss is nice but so is words,” he whispered in her ear. He could feel her breath against his shoulder as it became more slow and steady.

“Gendry. You are the first and only man I have ever wanted to be with. I never thought I could miss something I never tried but I missed you next to me somehow. It sounds mad, just like you said but that has been my week. Stuff, work, yelling and then feeling like something was missing,”

Her face was still resting against his chest as she spoke and well fuck. Being a gentleman he moved them further in on her bed before he laid down and pulled her with him, even managing to grab the blanket and pulling it over her. 

“Well, I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere. But you must have had crushes before, right?” he asked as she moved around some more to get comfortable.

“Crushes yes, but I never did anything about it,” she confessed as she paced her elbows on his chest so she could look into his eyes.

“Pure and innocent huh?”

“Self-sufficient rather. That and well, I had school and my wolf and men takes time and effort,”

“I can take care of myself most of the time, but this. This could be one of those mutual relationships where I help you and you help me. Sure it is work, but I am not lazy in a relationship. I work for it and work on it. Or at least that is what I keep telling myself,” 

“Hold on, Mr. I have experience. Have /you/ ever dated anyone?” she looked at him and tilted her head.

“Not really. I had this old lady who tried to seduce me and well it worked... nearly... it was weird and traumatic. After that I have had three drunk one night stands,” he admitted. He would rather be up front with her. Being truthful from the start was the best policy and well, he didn't have any reason to try and hide anything. 

“That bitch better have paid for her crimes or I will find her and send Nymeria on her, or maybe her and Clegane,” 

He placed his hand on her cheek and slowly shook his head.

“I wasn't legally an adult at the time so the case was taken to court. Turns out the woman was using and abusing other boys like me. She is still locked up to this day, so no worries,” he looked down into her beautiful eyes and got lost till she talked again.

“But you have never been in a relationship before? So it isn't just me who is a neub at this,” she said and he nodded.

“No but I know who I am and how I treat people. I am the stable and helpful friend and well, a, presumably, somewhat decent lover. But then again, I was drunk the times I tried that so who knows,”

She giggled and he rolled his eyes before she pulled herself up.

“There is only really one way to find out of you are even good at this,” she said and her left eyebrow moved just a little. Grabbing her he stopped what she was doing.

“Not today. This is so a booty call, but not today. It should be special and this wont be special if we just randomly do it. That and I don't think I could face your parents knowing I just banged you. Not for the first meeting,”

She poked his chest.

“So what you are saying is that you would sleep with me if you weren't meeting my parents tomorrow?”

“No, what I am saying is that you deserve the world and that it should be planed better than your first kiss,” he tried to explain but she seemed to be hurt the more he tried to explain his reasoning. She sat up and moved over to the other side of the bed, looking over at the window.

“You just don't want me, that is it, right?” she looked in his direction as she said this. 

Running his fingers through his hair he sighed and sat up as well, moving down from the bed and around so he could face her. 

Kneeling in front of her, he took her hand in his again, looking up at her.

“I want you, don't doubt that for even a second. Had we not been busy after the birthday party I would have invited you out and who knows what would have happened. I just. I don't wanna mess this up,” looking up to the celling he nearly growled, nearly.

“This is going to sound stupid, possessive and you might kick me out for it but I want you to be the first and last person I do this with, like really do this with. Not just a random one night stand. I'm not proposing, because that would be even more weird, but...” it was hard to explain what he wanted so he sighed and collected his thoughts. 

“I want to wake up with you by my side, I wanna see that perfect little ass dance around /our/ home. Go on walks with your wolf together. Go out, stay in, be lazy and just take a day in bed with you. I want to help you get over a cold, want to make you laugh and be the shoulder you chose to cry on. All that and what ever you need. I wanna be just that,” 

She had stayed quiet the entire time, just listening to his ramblings, letting him explain fully what he wanted and well.

“I mean we are sorta already married,” she got something from her night stand. A small plastic ring. That ring! 

He smiled and then looked up at her.

“Now you know why I'm against this, but what do you say to this whole thing?” he had to ask and she put the ring aside again, before she grabbed his cheeks.

“I mean I need a new place anyway and Nymeria is getting old so she could use more cuddles. Don't worry about this not lasting, I'm not just gonna leave you. I just really really wanna be closer to you than apparently anyone has ever been. So please let me... Please...” 

The plea was what broke him. He stood up and pulled her up, so she was standing right in front of him. 

“I have a rule and then a disclaimer. The rule is that you tell me if anything hurts or if anything feels better than what I have been doing. Are we clear? Because if not then I will take my bag and leave, risking getting beaten up by the wild man outside,” he was being really serious and she nodded before he locked eyes with her.

“Disclaimer time: This is what I know, love making is messy, it is awkward because of the body parts. And in addition it might hurt or rather it most likely will hurt, even if I am being careful,” looking at her again didn't she didn't even blink.

“I trust you,” 

Those three words were what he needed. He bend down and gently kissed her lips before he removed the shirt he had placed over her head earlier. Then he took his time in removing the last pieces of clothes, starting with his own pants and socks, before he placed her on the bed. 

Being careful and attentive he really took his time and she did speak up once in a while. A little conversation was even kept through the first part till he was sure she was indeed ready and she was mentally ready for what was about to happen next. 

Yes, it was slightly awkward, but they somehow made that better by talking about it and not just ignoring the elephant in the bed. 

Moving along he was as careful as he could be. He restrained himself and listened to her responses as they moved, letting her be in complete control over what was happening, even if he was taking the lead. 

Ending on a high note he let her just collapse on his chest and stay there till they had both caught their breath.

“So?” he asked and she stretched her body out across his.

“Awkward, slightly. Hurting, a little. Messy, yes, so much so that I think I need a shower. And well, new sheets... Luckily I have my own bathroom so?” she replied but she didn't move one bit.

“A shower sounds good, a shower with you sounds dangerous,” letting his fingers lightly trail down her spine he left is hands on her butt, because well, it was a perfect butt. 

“Ass man huh? But are you scared of me or something?” she finally started to move and he just followed her.

“You have a cute ass, but I'm more of an “Arya man” because well, I love every part of you. Every last curve of your body is pure perfection. But yes, I am scared of you. You convinced me to do this and it was good, I just,”

She turned around and looked at him with a stern look.

“This was perfect, okay! I feel sore and tired, but I am good and it was good. Now grab some new boxers or something and join me,” she shook her head as he grabbed what he needed from his bag and then joined her. 

She was finding towels, placing them where they could reach before the water was turned on. Her bathroom was like a small ball room, huge and the whole shower was large enough to fit them both with ease. There was even a tub that they would have to take advantage of at some point. 

Standing under the stream of water with her she started to wash up, or tried to. He grabbed the shampoo from her and then washed her hair, massaging her scull as he did so. She leaned into him as he did this and well, the mess remained, now it was just a soapy mess. Rinsing her hair he leaned down and kissed her exposed neck, receiving a clear response. 

She in turn reached for him and.

Oh shit.

“Don't start something you can't finish my friend,” she pointed out as he took a few deep breaths.

“I can finish it, but you might walk funny tomorrow if we do so,” he responded as she bended over and got the hair conditioner. 

Fuck his life. 

Handing him that one he took what he thought was an appropriate amount and spread in her hair before she turned around, holding a small bar of soap and a wash cloth in her hand. 

He raised his eyebrow and she then sighed.

“Turn around. I'm pretty sure you haven't had your back washed in a while. And then when I'm done you can do mine,” she said and he cracked a smile.

“Sure you can reach?”

“A knee to your groin and I then I can, now will you turn around or do I have to get violent?” her left eyebrow moved again. One of those small tells he had picked up already, so he did what she told him to do and then he let her wash his back.

She was gentle as he had been, yet firm and well, it felt really good. That combined with the fact that the awkwardness that had slowly disappeared had left this nice feeling of contentment in the air.

They were both happy and this was just comfortable. Or as comfortable as showering with the most beautiful person he had ever seen could be. Specially when she loved to push boundaries and tease you. 

He groaned and stopped what she was doing, turning around and catching her lips with his, kissing her deeply for just a few seconds. 

“You are gonna be the death of me I swear,” he whispered as he took the soap from her and then started to wash her. Getting his revenge he teased her as much as she had teased him, before she tried to stomp on his foot, but nearly fell. 

He caught her and pulled her up against his body, as the warm water rinsed the soap from both their bodies. Finding her footing she grabbed a small tube and then turned around in his arms.

“Trust me?” she asked and he nodded before she washed his face with the soap or face wash (?) she had in her hands. He had closed his eyes till she had rinsed it all off and then he let the last of the soap be washed away, helping her check for residue on her back. Stepping out together she gave him two towels. He wrapped one around his hips while she wrapped hers around her chest, before she took care of her hair. 

Then she dragged him over to the toilet where she placed him on the closed seat. He watched her as she found a few things and started to put stuff on his face. It smelled good, but he had no clue what it was. Anyway she was doing everything to her own face first and then to his. 

Should he have asked what she was doing? Probably. Was he to tired to even brain? Yes, yes he was.

Getting up when she started to dry her body he grabbed her towel and dried her back, not missing the chance to look at them in the mirror that was above the sink. She looked tired, but happy and they matched in a sense. She grabbed her towel from him and then finished off while he got dry as well. Grabbing his boxers he pulled them on as he saw her do the same with a pair of her panties. 

She grabbed another dry towel and then they walked to the bed that was a mess. She sighed and grabbed some new linens as he removed the old. Working together changing it took no time and then she placed the towel over the pillow before she climbed up onto the bed and curled into a ball.

He sat down next to her and let his fingers slowly mover across her skin from her hip to her shoulder blade. She uncurled a little and then he laid down next to her, curling up around her, pulling her closer. She nuzzled up against him and that was how they fell asleep.

Waking up just a few hours later her alarm were ringing and something was scratching the door. She was halfway out of the bed when he managed to open his eyes. Seeing her and what state of undress she was in the memories of the night rushed back. 

Okay, he did that and then the shower... He heard the door open and then a low growl.

“Nymeria! No! He is a good one, smell him. He is with me,” Arya's voice was clear and sharp as she walked back and was followed by a wolf... She hadn't been kidding... It was in fact a giant wolf, who jumped up into the bed and starred him down as it sniffed the air around him. Arya had come back to his side as he sat still, awaiting his death by wolf.

But then the giant wolf just plopped her head on his lap and looked up at him, while her tail wagged slowly. 

“Welcome to my pack,” Arya said and leaned her head against his shoulder while he reached out and touched the wolf. Scratching her between her ears her tongue fell out and her tail wagged more. 

“Aww, well it is official. My favourite humans/animals loves you and that means I can keep you,” 

“You mean Celia and Nymeria?” he looked down at her and she nodded. 

“Still have to get dressed, or rather I have to grab a bralette and your PJ top, while you grab the bottom,” 

“Still wanna parade me around huh?” he laughed a bit as she got up again and called Nymeria over to her side.

“I mean, I wanna show them just who I'm gonna kiss and possibly jump as soon as my body has recovered from last night,” her eyebrow moved again as she spoke and went to her drawer where she found what she needed.

He got up and walked over, pulling his black and yellow plaid flannel PJ out of his bag. Unbuttoning a few of the top buttons he walked over to Arya who was wearing a simple black bralette that looked to be comfortable. That and it was cute. Everything about her was cute... Was he being super biased? Yup. 

Anyhow he pulled the shirt over her head and closed it for her, kissing her forehead as he did. And yes, she looked adorable in it. It was way too big, but dang did it look cute. Pulling up his pants he tied the strings tightly, and then spotted her looking at him.

“What?”

“I mean. I get to sleep on all of this. I get to sleep with it, on it, next to it and I'm just exited and happy and...” she trailed of as she moved closer to him and then leaned up to kiss him.

Wrapping his arms around her he pulled her closer and then.

“ARYA, BRUNCH!” a female voice interrupted them and he knew her well enough to know she was rolling her eyes, before she pulled back and looked him over.

“Are you ready to shock my family?” she asked and he reached his hand out to her.

“I am ready to be kicked out or killed. If I'm gonna go I'd rather it be like this. Going out with a bang after a bang,”

“Dad jokes already! By the Gods!” she said as she placed her hand in his and then snapped and pointed. Nymeria came to her side and then they exited the room together.

Bare feet, her wearing nothing more than his PJ top and him in his bottoms, flanked by Nymeria as they walked down the grand staircase. 

He spotted a red haired girl, a little older than Arya look up at them and then she called the rest out as they made their way down.

“ARYA HAS SOMEONE AND HE IS HALF NAKED AND WELL, DANG!” was the call that made many pop their heads out. Robb came around the corner with a chair and.

“UNCLE CLOWN!” Celia yelled and he smiled at her. 

“Hey, sorry you have to see me like this, but apparently your aunt has nothing to wear so she took my shirt,” he said as a bad excuse, but the girl just giggled and smiled at them as the rest gathered. 

“So it worked huh. Setting you two up. You do know how well kids keep secrets and this one did tell me that you two kissed at least once,” Robb said as he patted his daughters head. 

“Stop it! How can you be this calm? She has a MAN! OUR BABY HAS A HALF NAKED MAN! Now tell me how you wanna die your bastard!”

“JON!” everyone yelled and even Nymeria and a white wolf growled at him.

“I am not a child. I am twenty. Most kids are having boyfriends or girlfriends from they are twelve or something so be happy that I waited this long. Also might move in with this one,” Arya said and patted his chest. He just smiled and didn't even blink. Nothing she said could surprise him at this point.

“But who are you?” an older woman asked as she looked at him. She was clearly Arya and the other girls mother. And the man she was standing next to was clearly their father. 

“I am Gendry Waters, mechanic by day, Clown in the weekends and well, when a sick child needs me. We meet at Celia's birthday party and well, now I am here,” he explained and then Arya let go of his hand and just wrapped her arm around him.

“I called him over yesterday and well, he spend the night,” she added and her sister raised an eyebrow. 

“Well well well. Sounds like we have a lot to talk about Arya,” the red haired girl said and he noticed Arya wink at her.

“We have already set the table, should we make room for one more?” her father asked and Arya shook her head.

“I'm just going to sit on him,”

“I THINK THE FUCK NOT!” Jon yelled and everyone looked at him again.

“That would work fine for me. I just need coffee anyway,” he said and Nymeria growled a warning as Jon tried to move closer to him and Arya.

“Good girl,” Arya praised her wolf who wagged her tail once, still focusing on Jon.

“Then lets go sit down and get some coffee and food,” the older woman said and he just followed Arya, sitting down before she made herself comfortable on his lap and got him some coffee.

He slowly learns the names of everyone and is being handed food nearly constantly by Arya. Small bites of what is on the table.

Sitting next to Robb they get into a deeper conversation about life and he notice that Arya is listening in. The talk continues and he can't help but smile. 

Everyone, except Jon, seem to just accept him and well... He had never really done this before. Had a meal as a part of a larger family. He had a small handful of friends and family... Yeah, he had non of that so this. This was basically the best end of a visit or best way to wake up. 

He had /his/ girl on his lap and her wolf on his feet while he was talking to her family and enjoying a meal at the same time. 

By the end of it all he had been approved by everyone but Jon. Finally getting up nearly two hours later he had stretched his legs, that had gotten numb after all the sitting and being slept on by a wolf. He did notice Arya look at him as he did this but then again, it was her and he didn't mind. 

Celia rolled over to him and insisted on getting a hug before she had to return to the hospital. 

“You know, I think it is nice that you came over today. It made this special day even more special,” she said after the hug and he must have looked confused because she was quick to explain what she meant.

“It is aunt Arya's birthday today. She turns twenty. But she hates parties and to make a fuss so she just called for family brunch and nothing else,” she smiled as she spoke and he just looked over at Arya who was talking to Robb and his wife while having her nephew on her hip.

Shaking his head lightly the little girl looked up at him.

“What?”

“She just didn't tell me,” he confessed and Celia nodded. 

“That sounds like her. We knew because well, grandma gave birth to her, but if we didn't know she wouldn't tell us,” Celia shrugged as she spoke and then Arya looked over in their direction and they both smiled back at her, before he checked his phone and noticed the time. 

“But I'll come and see you later, I promise. And I'm going to kick your aunts ass for not telling me,” he said and winked at Celia who smiled.

“Sounds fun. See you later uncle Clown,” she waved and he waved back, walking over to Arya.

Arya looked up at him and handed her nephew to her brother before she faced him. 

“Gendry?” 

“It is your birthday,” he stated and she just nodded.

“It is. What about it?”

He noticed the rest had stopped what they were doing and just watched them as they stared each other down.

“You never mentioned it, but I guess I need to give you something,” she raised an eyebrow at this and he shrugged.

“You don't have to. You being here is enough,” she replied but he shook his head.

“I have an idea, but I need to go work before I can give it to you,” a plan was forming and well, it wasn't a bad plan. 

“Work work or Clownery?”

“Being a class A Clown is a real job, thank you,” 

His comment made the rest laugh and he took a quick bow.

“When do you have to leave?” she asked and exhaled slowly.

“Soon, but again, I have a plan,”

“Then I guess we have to get going and get you dressed... What a shame,” she raised her left eyebrow and he just shook his head, before he took her hand and started to pull her over to the staircase. 

“Guess I have to go,” she shrugged as she looked at her family and then followed him up the stairs, before she took the lead and guided them to her room. 

Entering her room he closed the door behind himself before he pulled her in to his chest and her hands slipped around him. Leaning down he caught her lips. Kissing her for a few seconds he pulled back.

“So I have a plan,” he started and she nodded.

“Go on,”

“I have to work. They need one clown, but Mr. Waters, the Clown is a /married/ clown. You could tag along,” he said and she nodded.

“And then after that we could go and look at my place,”

“You mean /our/ place?” she asked and looked up at him, her left eyebrow moving slightly. 

“Your gift is a key to the loft so sure. Our place. But does that sound like an okay plan?” he looked down at her, and she didn't really answer his question. She did however pull her arms back and placed them around his neck, getting up on her toes and kissed him.

He kissed her back, smiling into her lips as they separated.

“Happy birthday,” he whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Epilogue:
> 
> They got dressed and went to work together that day. After a few hours of entertaining kids they got into his car together and drove to the loft. And there their life together started.
> 
> They did what he had mentioned earlier. Waking up next to each other every morning, starting the day with a kiss and then going out with Nymeria together. He often saw her dance around the place in her underwear and his shirts that fitted like dresses on her.
> 
> He was there for her through the good times and then the bad times. Loosing Nymeria was hard, but wolfs don't live forever. The old wolf was laid to rest with her siblings at Arya's parents house and his girl had been a sobbing mess for a week, and had been depressed for months. 
> 
> Yet he had managed to get her spirits up when she came home one day after he had been sneaking around for a month or two. Stepping in she was attacked by a pup. A wolf pup just like Nymeria and well, that had helped.
> 
> And then their lives changed three years in to their relationship, when Arya got pregnant. Moving to a house they slowly started the next part of their life together.


End file.
